The Rocky Horror Christmas Show
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Christmas Time with our favourite Transvestite, Handy-man, Domestic and Groupie. I DO NOT OWN ROCKY HORROR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Please R&R


**Authors Note: After saying for so long that I'd write a Rocky Horror Christmas fiction, I really can't be bothered, I feel as if my whole Rocky Horror inspiration has gone :-( I might consider a Repo one if anyone is interested, since i seem to spend all my energy and time on that. Anyway i hope this is okay and I hope i haven't completely lost my Rocky touch.**

Columbia and Frank were in the 'ballroom' decorating the new Christmas tree they picked up earlier

"Riff Raff!" Franks voiced boomed so the handyman at the other end of the room could hear him clearly

"Yes...Master?" Riff Raff walked up with a bottle of wine in one hand and a duster in the other

"Put the star on the top of the tree will you?" Frank handed Riff Raff the golden star and grinned

"Wait I want Magenta to see" Columbia ran to the door

"She's still not right" Riff Raff answered as Columbia flew out the room, She burst through the bedroom door to find no one there

"Magenta?," Columbia called, concerned. She looked under the bed, then knocked on the bathroom door they shared "Magenta," She slowly opened the door to see Magenta laying there in the dark; hair tied up in a messy bun bubbles surrounding her and little candles burning everywhere

"You feeling any better?" Columbia sat down on the floor after shutting the door

"Yes" Magenta smiled

"Riff Raff's going to put the star on the tree, we wanted to wait for you"

"Okay, pass me that towel please" Magenta sat up and reached out her hand

"Sure, I'll go get your robe" Columbia smiled and gave the towel to her friend, leaving the bathroom she went and fetched Magentas black robe, just then Magenta came out with nothing but her towel

"Thanks" Magenta put on the robe and left with her friend to go and see the tree, In the ballroom Riff Raff and Frank were both silent, Frank stood admiring his painted nails and Riff Raff was still drinking from the wine bottle

"Uh, Magenta's here to see the star go on the tree" Columbia pulled her friend into the room

"Riff!" Frank nudged him with his elbow, Riff Raff broke his gaze with his sister and done as he was told, climbing up the small shaky ladder he placed the star on top of the tree

"I'll get the lights!" Columbia squealed and flicked the switch blinding Riff Raff he fell off the ladder, Magenta ran over to his aid

"You okay?" She leaned down beside him

"Riffy, I'm so sorry" Columbia too ran over

"It's alright, Columbia" He got to his feet with help from Magenta

"Aw cute, you guys have to kiss now" Columbia cheered

"What?" Riff Raff looked to Magenta then to Columbia back to Magenta

"Mistletoe," Columbia pointed to the thing hanging above them "You have to kiss under it"

"But wh?-" Riff Raff was cut off by Magentas lips against his

"Feeling better then Magenta?" Frank strutted over and put both his hands on Columbias shoulders and rested his chin on her head

"Yes...Master" Magenta answered

"Good, You can help put the rest of the decorations up" He grinned at her

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Christmas eve had snuck upon them rather quickly, Everyone was doing their own things; Columbia and Frank in the zen room with Eddie, Magenta and Riff Raff in the ballroom- Dancing, just like they used to on Transsexual, it was their mother that had taught them. Even though they were in the dark, Magenta's 'dinner dress' sparkled round the edges, The lights from the tree cast a romantic atmosphere, they danced until the clock struck 12 O'clock.

"Merry Christmas Magenta" Riff Raff smiled

"Merry Christmas Riff Raff" She kissed his nose and smiled back to him.

 **Authors Note: Yes this is very short and not very christmasy but It's getting late and I wanted this finished as I've been stressing out over it for a while, when/if i find time I might Add a new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about a Repo Christmas story, I'll only write one if it gets attention though. Please feel free to look at my other pieces of work. and I thank you very much for reading, Reviews are very much appreciated**


End file.
